This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to quantitatively determine the effects of surface irregularity on Modulated Imaging data. Further, a means for correcting images for the effects of surface displacement and curvature is essential to the practical utility of Modulated Imaging.